Note
by AiliGuby
Summary: Un sobre misterioso. Un boleto de avión. Y una amenaza. Seis chicas se ven unidas por éstas cosas. ¿Qué esperas? Aborda ese avión y ve a la dirección en la nota. No quieres que tu oscuro secreto salga al aire, ¿O si? [OC's]
1. Fichas

**Aclaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su maravillosa creadora la gran ChinoMiko, y al equipo de Beemov.**

**Advertencia: La historia puede contener lenguaje vulgar, personajes psicológicamente trastornados, sangre, muerte, destrucción, capaz con el transcurso de la capítulos de me de por meterle Lemmon, etc.**

* * *

Summary:

Un sobre misterioso.

Un boleto de avión.

Y una amenaza.

Seis chicas se ven unidas por éstas cosas.

¿Qué esperas? Aborda ese avión y ve a la dirección en la nota.

No quieres que tu oscuro secreto salga al aire, ¿O si?

* * *

**Hey there!**

**Tipo que llevo varios días queriendo escribir algo nuevo pero me daba paja ponerme a pensar personajes para una nueva historia original en Wattpad.**

**Así que pensé "Tengo ideas buenas para tramas, pero no para personajes" además quería ponerle un poco de romance a la trama.**

**Entonces me llegó una notificación de Fanfiction y fue como una señal divina de que tenía que hacer algo nuevo.**

**La notificación era de otra cosa, pero quise hacerlo de CdM.**

**En fin, como vieron voy a necesitar Oc's.**

**La ficha básica es:**

•**Nombre:**

•**Apellido:**

•**Edad: (14-18)**

•**Nacionalidad: **

•**Personalidad:**

•**Apariencia:**

•**Gustos:**

•**Disgustos:**

•**Chico: (Armin, Castiel, Kentin, Lysandro, Nathaniel y Viktor)**

•**Extra:**

**Voy a agregar una pregunta sobre el oscuro secreto que menciona ahí, aunque van a tener más información al respecto cuando haga el prólogo.**

**Por cierto, tengo problemas serios con el título, ¿Alguna idea?**

**El título que me propongan que más me guste se gana un one shot.**

**Sin más que añadir me despido.**

**ChaChau~**


	2. Prólogo

**Aclaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su maravillosa creadora la gran ChinoMiko, y al equipo de Beemov.**

**Advertencia: La historia puede contener lenguaje vulgar, personajes psicológicamente trastornados, sangre, muerte, destrucción, capaz con el transcurso de la capítulos de me de por meterle Lemmon, etc.**

* * *

Sus pasos apresurados se oían amortiguados por el sonido de la lluvia.

Su respiración jadeante aumentaba cada vez que pasaba de un edificio a otro.

La habían enviado a matar una escurridiza criatura similar a un ave. En otra ocasión simplemente habría tenido que capturarlo, pero el ave bastarda acababa escabullendose de una forma u otra.

Igual que en ese momento.

Llevaba dos horas persiguiendo a ese desagradable bicho por los techos de los edificios, ya harta cargó su arma, tomó impulso en el borde de una azotea y disparó.

Un tiro perfecto hizo caer a su presa.

Lamentablemente, su salto hacia la próxima azotea no fue tan perfecto. Poco a poco el suelo iba acercándose, dándole unos últimos segundos para pensar.

Por lo menos había cumplido su misión.

* * *

En la ventana de su habitación un pelirrojo aprovechaba su tiempo libre en fumar un cigarrillo mientras enviaba mensajes.

La lluvia era relajante y, aunque hubiera preferido pasar su noche del sábado con una chica x en algún club nocturno, no le molestaba estar donde se encontraba.

"Lo siento, no encontraba mi teléfono" recibió de su mejor amigo.

Una suave sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, se dispuso a responder.

"No me sorprende" tipeó en la pantalla táctil de su teléfono, antes de poder presionar el **enviar** un golpe sordo sonó a través de su ventana.

En cualquier otro momento no hubiera gastado ni un segundo en voltear, sin embargo, el escalofrío que azotó su cuerpo fue una señal de alerta.

Lentamente sacó la cabeza por la abertura para observar el callejón que separaba su edificio de otro.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al encontrar nada más y nada menos que un cuerpo.

Salió apresurado de su departamento usando solo un pantalón de pijama y una camiseta negra. Una vez se encontró frente al cuerpo lo inspeccionó.

Era una chica de piel pálida, no pasaba el metro y medio, cabello largo y rojo (teñido, según lo que supuso). La posicion de sus extremidades y el espeso charco rojo que comenzaba a formarse bajo su cabeza le indicó que cayó desde muy alto.

Tanteó sus bolsillos para buscar su teléfono.

Lo había dejado en su apartamento.

Velozmente se desplazó hacia el interior del edificio, tomando el teléfono fijo que se encontraba en la entrada.

-Buenas noches, ¿Cuál es su emergencia?-Preguntó una voz calmada del otro lado.

-Una chica cayó del edificio vecino.-Avisó preocupado.

-¿Podrías decirme tu nombre?

-Me llamo Castiel, Leunam.-Su voz salía atropelladamente.

-Muy bien, Castiel, quiero que me des tu dirección así puedo enviar ayuda.

-344 de la calle Smithsonian.-Oyó teclas siendo presionadas.

-Bueno, la ayuda está en camino, ¿Puedes decirme que pasó?

-Estaba en mi habitación y oí un golpe muy fuerte, me asomé para ver y la ví tendida en el suelo, cuando bajé para ver si estaba bien, noté que su cabeza sangraba mucho.-Observó por la ventana que la lluvias había cedido hasta dejar una llovizna suave.

-¿No oíste o viste algo más?

-No señora, solo eso.-El sonido de unas sirenas de ambulancia comenzó a sonar.

-La ayuda está llegando.-Avisó.

-Muchas gracias.-Murmuró antes de colgar para luego salir.

Guió a los paramédicos hasta la callejuela dónde había dejado a la chica.

El cuerpo ya no estaba, solo un gran charco de sangre ocupaba el lugar.

Tragó pesado.

Las personas no pueden sobrevivir caídas de treinta metros y luego irse caminando, ¿O si?

* * *

**Heythere!**

**Perdón por demorarme, ha sido una semana de locos.**

**Iba a subir esto esta mañana pero me quedé bloqueada.**

**Esta mañana tuve olimpiadas de química y creo que tengo un trauma nuevo. Lo primero que dije al salir fue "Nunca en mi vida había fracasado tanto en algo" y fue muy triste admitirlo en voz alta.**

**En fin, leí de pasada las fichas pero tengo que ponerme a leerlas detenidamente.**

**Espero tener el capítulo 1 listo para mañana sábado o el domingo.**

**Sin más que añadir me despido.**

**ChaChau~**


	3. C1

**Aclaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su maravillosa creadora la gran ChinoMiko, y al equipo de Beemov.**

**Advertencia: La historia puede contener lenguaje vulgar, personajes psicológicamente trastornados, sangre, muerte, destrucción, capaz con el transcurso de la capítulos de me de por meterle Lemmon, etc.**

* * *

Unos bonitos ojos azules se abrieron con pereza al compás de una alarma, sus manos tantearon la mesa auxiliar con intención de silenciar su teléfono.

Una vez cumplido su comedido, pasó sus puños por sus ojos con intención de alejar el sueño de su cuerpo.

-¿En serio necesito ir a clase?-Murmuró antes de quedarse viendo al infinito.

Unos minutos de reflexión la obligaron a levantarse de la cama y ponerse el uniforme.

Fue hasta el baño y se lavó la cara, mojó un poco su cabello anaranjado y lo ató en una coleta alta.

Una vez lista se dispuso a bajar a desayunar.

Se hizo un jugo de naranja y unas tostadas con mermelada para no pasar cinco horas de clase con el estómago vacío.

Antes de salir revisó el correo que se encontraba en una pequeña mesa al lado de la puerta principal. Entre los sobres dirigidos a su madre relucía uno con su nombre.

**"Satara Sterman" **relucía en letras doradas sobre el sobre negro.

Sin tiempo para abrirlo en ese momento simplemente lo metió en su mochila y salió rumbo a su instituto.

Al llegar a su salón lo encontró vacío, tomó un lugar en el medio y se dispuso a sacar su correo, quitando el sello de cera encontró un par de papeles dentro.

Agarró el que parecía ser el principal, una hoja tamaño carta que se encontraba prolijamente doblada en tres partes. Sin embargo, un papel grueso llamó su atención, al sacarlo de su contenedor el calor en su sangre se esfumó, causándole un escalofrío.

Una foto retrataba ese momento que pensó nadie había presenciado.

Con manos temblorosas abrió la carta temiendo por su contenido.

**"Sé tu secreto"**

Sólo eso fue suficiente para hacerla tomar sus cosas y salir corriendo de nuevo a su hogar.

Luego tendría tiempo de ver el papel restante.

* * *

Al entrar al departamento encontró las luces apagadas, no había ninguna señal de vida dentro del lugar.

Caminó hasta la sala en completa oscuridad, acabando con esta última al encender la lámpara de pie que normalmente servía solo como decoración.

Contrario a lo que pensaba, si había una persona en la residencia.

¿Viva? En ese preciso momento no lo sabía.

Se encontraba recostada boca abajo en el sillón, su cabeza descansaba sobre uno de los suaves cojines, su cuerpo daba señales de que se había dejado caer en el mueble apenas llegó de quien sabe dónde. Era una escena normal, pero la gran cantidad de sangre seca en su cabello la transformaba en algo capaz de perturbar hasta al más frío.

-Hey.-Llamó mientras apoyaba la mano en su espalda para despertarla.

-¿Hmmm…?-Recibió como respuesta.

Bien, por lo menos no habían entrado a volarle la cabeza mientras no estaba.

-Deberias darte un baño e ir a dormir a tu propia cama.

-Estoy muy cansada para eso.-Murmuró arrastrando las palabras.

Soltó un suspiro cansado mientras iba a buscar una manta para cubrirla y dejarla dormir.

* * *

**Hey there!**

**Here's Lin!**

**Ahre que le pasaba que se emocionaba tanto.**

**Okay, el capítulo 1 es cortito porque la dueña de la otra Oc que iba a aparecer no me contestó lo que necesitaba :")**

**¿Qué tal les fue? ¿Me extrañaron?**

**Esto lo empecé a escribir el jueves y… se me borró el capítulo porque no se guardó -cries in Lin-**

**Ay, no se dan una idea del cansancio psicológico que me arrastro lpm**

**El jueves tuve exámen teórico para olimpiadas de física y el viernes fue el experimental.**

**La**

**Concha**

**De**

**Su**

**Vieja**

**En la teórica supe más de lo que esperaba**

**Pero la experimental**

**Ay Satanás**

**A mi no me bendicieron con el don de la paciencia, el universo no podía crear a alguien tan perfecto**

**Es que no puedo ser linda, inteligente, talentosa y encima paciente**

**Nah nah nah**

**No me gusta medir cosas… NOS PUSIERON A MEDIR EL PERIODO EN EL CUAL UNA TUERCA ATADA A UN HILO IBA Y VENIA 10 VECES Y NO CONTENTOS CON ESO, A ESAS MEDICIONES TENÍAMOS QUE HACERLAS 10 VECES, Y A ESAS 10 VECES HABÍA QUE REPETIRLAS 10 VECES, DE CADA UNA DE ESAS MEDICIONES HABÍA QUE SACAR UN NÚMERO RARO CON UNA FÓRMULA, PARA DESPUÉS REPETIR ESO OTRA VECES Y DE TODO ESO HABÍA QUE SACAR UN PROMEDIO HASTA LLEGAR A SACAR LA ACELERACIÓN DE LA GRAVEDAD.**

**PARA TENER QUE REPETIRLO CON DISTINTAS MEDIDAS OTRAS CUATRO VECES.**

**Lo hice como una vez y media hasta que me harté y terminé entregando porque me QUERÍA IR.**

**No sé cómo no me dió un colapso, la vdd**

**Ah, encima después de haberme despertado a las 6 de la mañana (cabe aclarar que soy alumna del turno tarde y lo más temprano que me despierto es a las 8 los días que tengo gimnasia a la mañana) para poder estar a las 8:30 en el colegio (que llegué tarde porque a mi mamá no se le cantaba el orto apurarse) y someterme a todo ese estrés, tuve que ir a clase**

**¿Por qué me contaban la falta? No, tenía falta justificada porque se entiende que alguien con el cerebro tan frito no va a rendir en cinco horas de escuela**

**¿Por mí sentido de la responsabilidad? No, no tengo sentido de la responsabilidad**

**¿Por qué me importa lo perder clase? Ya me tienen que reincorporar así que no**

**¿Por qué entonces? Porque a la vieja hija de perra que nos da proyecto no le gusta que falte a su clase **

**No sé, prefiere que este molestando o durmiendo antes que quedarme en casa**

**Encima, como yo pensaba no ir hasta que mi bfa me dijo que le iba a poner 1 L grupo si faltaba, le había dicho a mi profesora de filosofía que iba a tener avances del ensayo para olimpiadas**

**Cuando llegué a mi casa tuve que bancarme el llamado de mi cama y sentarme a escribir**

**En serio no se qué pacto con el diablo tengo pero a las 22:37 tenía algo decente para mostrar**

**Después de dos días de duro trabajo lo mandé, con las palabras justas (hace rato una amiga me dijo que los trabajos que ella vió tenían 2 hojas… llené 4 y un poquito de la 5) y hoy me llegó la revisión que hizo un profesor de lengua**

**Hijo**

**De**

**Perra**

**Es todo lo que tengo para decir**

**Fiu, necesitaba desahogarme **

**Ahora si**

**Algo que les importa**

**TENGO LAS OC'S Y SUS CHAMACOS**

**REEEEDOBLE DE TAMBORES**

**1 Armin: JoBae Albescu (SereneideLys02)**

**2 Castiel: Satara Sterman (BraveNewWorld [para mí sos Rennegade Wolf Swan y punto])**

**3 Lysandro: Leyla Larett (Crystalxshinigami)**

**4 Nathaniel: Amaranth LeBlanc (BoxOfGlitter)**

**5 Kentin: Irene Astori (Lucem23)**

**6 Viktor: Karim Lestrange (Karychela)**

**Hice unos cuantos cambios de los chicos**

**Fue difícil ponerlas todas TT**

**Y, ¿Se acuerdan de Sweet Mermaid Love? Bueno, voy a tener que renovar la producción de las camisetas de Team Viktor**

**So**

**Pota**

**Mahe**

**Parecía que no conocían otro nombre que no sea Viktor y Castiel**

**Me duele la cabeza**

**Hace rato estuve jugando al evento de verano y me dieron ganas de hacer un short fic de verano, ¿Debería?**

**Lamentablemente aquí se está acercando el verano y tengo ganas de pegarme un tiro**

**Me caga el calor**

**Encima con el sol me salen lunares por todos lados**

**El sábado me dió un poquito el sol en los brazos y ya me salieron dos lunares chiquitos rojos cerca de la muñeca**

**Parezco la jirafa de Madagascar buscándome manchas nuevas TT**

**God, no quiero que empiece a hacer calor**

**Siempre me resfrío por pasar del aire acondicionado al calor, soy la única fracasadita que se enferma en verano**

**Para colmo es imposible vestirse bien cuando hace calor**

**La magia de los outfits bonitos es vestirse en capas**

**ME LLEGO A VESTIR EN CAPAS CON EL CALOR QUE HACE EN ESTA PROVINCIA DEL ORTO Y VOY A TRANSPIRAR COMO OBRERO **

**Y hablando de obreros, en verano parece que todos los hombres andan de calientes porque te chamuyan a cada rato**

**Me cagan los humanos**

**Ojalá se termine el mundo**

**Pero si eso pasa no van a saber cómo sigue esta historia**

* * *

**Reviews time**

**Dataso: Sorry pero voy a ignorar las partes en las que me dan ánimos por lo de química, ya les voy a contestar eso en general.**

•**Karychela: Ahora tienes que esperar con paciencia el siguiente, prometo no demorar dos años**

•**BraveRennegadeNewWolfWorldSwan: Ahora también los dejo con muy poco y "Ya nacen así, con el corazón ortiva" es algo así como la frase que me representa**

•**SereneideLys02: En los próximos capítulos se va a poner mejor muejeje**

**Gracias por el halago, aunque considero que todavía me falta aprender mucho**

•**Lucem23: Me alegro de haberte dejado enganchada, la trama va a ser un misterio hasta que presente a todas las Oc's**

•**Crystalxshinigami: Yo tampoco dormiría tranquila la dvd, pero ya sabes cómo es el nalgas de pollo. En unos días lo olvida y ya, a dormir como un bebé**

**Para que no esperes más, aquí tienes el primer capítulo**

* * *

**Ahora si**

**Ay, son un amor todas**

**Las palabras de aliento no eran necesarias jsjsjs**

**Muchas mencionaron lo de volver a intentarlo y nope, ya no voy a tener otras olimpiadas porque es mi último año de colegio**

**Pero antes de que empiecen los mensajes bonitos**

**No, no me siento mal al respecto**

**Al año voy a entrar a la universidad sabiendo que por lo menos me dí el gusto de participar en las más que puedo (lo cual no muchos hacen porque quinto es una garcha)**

**Además, no esperaba ganar nada (salvo en filosofía, ahí apunto a la mención especial del jurado) porque no soy tan buena como para destacar**

**Solamente tengo huevos para presentarme en un exámen sin estudiar**

**Igual todas son un amor por los ánimos**

**Ya me debería ir a dormir, son las 1:40 y para cuándo termine de subir el capítulo calculo que van a ser las 2**

**Me merezco unas horas de sueño, hoy le hice un favor al mundo y bañé a mi hijo de cuatro patas (hace un rato me dió la loca y también le corté el pelo, pero eso es tema aparte) y eso es demasiado estrés para cualquier persona**

**Mañana tengo gimnasia y no quiero ir TT**

**Sin más que añadir me despido.**

**ChaChau~**

**PD: Mi profesora de filosofía me dijo que tenía que ponerme un pseudónimo para el ensayo**

**Me gustan los dinosaurios, así que me puse Linsaurio (mí bfa me dice así hace mucho pero por los loles)**

**¿Creen que el jurado me tome en serio?**


	4. C2

**Aclaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su maravillosa creadora la gran ChinoMiko, y al equipo de Beemov.**

**Advertencia: La historia puede contener lenguaje vulgar, personajes psicológicamente trastornados, sangre, muerte, destrucción, capaz con el transcurso de la capítulos de me de por meterle Lemmon, etc.**

* * *

-Buenos días.-Esa dulce voz conocida lo saludó alegremente.

-Buenos días, veo que estás viva y limpia.-Advirtió sentándose en una de las banquetas altas que separaban la cocina del comedor.

-Y en una pieza.-Bromeó la chica, mientras servía un par de tazas de café.

-¿Puedo preguntar qué pasó?-Cuestionó.-¿Fallaste?

Una carcajada resonó por el bonito departamento.

-Yo nunca fallo, guapo. Por algo soy la mejor en la empresa.-Con una ligera sonrisa, dejó un plato de tostadas en la mesa.

-Ahí te equivocas, yo soy el mejor de la empresa.-Y comenzaron una discusión como los niños pequeños que eran en el fondo.

Tras unos minutos de riña en los que acordaron que ambos eran buenos, un cómodo silencio se instauró en el lugar.

-¿Quieres ir de compras más tarde?-Cuestionó la chica mientras jugaba con el borde de sus pantalones del pijama.

-Me encantaría pero tengo que ir a buscar un paquete para la empresa.-Avisó mientras masticaba, revisó el reloj en su muñeca y se levantó de un salto tomando una tostada del plato.-Ya voy tarde, mierda.-Dejó un pequeño beso en la cabeza de la contraria y salió rápidamente del departamento.

Un suspiro dejó los rojizos y rellenos labios de la pelirroja y se dispuso a levantar los platos de la mesa, probablemente haría una limpieza matutina.

* * *

El eco de unos pasos era todo lo que podía escucharse en el frío callejón.

La pelinegra observó el papel en sus manos, a pesar del temblor nervioso en estas, las palabras en brillante tinta negra se leían perfectamente.

**420, Calle Jefferson, Sweet Ville, Francia.**

**8:30 am.**

Observó la hora en su teléfono, 8:35. ¿Había sido una broma? No, era imposible, esa foto…

Un hombre se aclaró la garganta detrás suyo, sacándola de su ensoñación. Se volteó, encontrando un hermoso auto negro aparcado. ¿Estaba tan metida en su mente que no había escuchado el sonido del automóvil?

-Siento la demora.-Su voz era grave y madura, portaba su cabello negro desordenado sobre su frente y unos profundos círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos como si hubiera dormido muy poco, una bufanda morada se envolvía sobre su cuello cayendo sobre un abrigo negro que le daba un porte elegante.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué enviaste esa nota? ¿Tú…-El muchacho hizo un gesto con su mano en señal de que debía guardar silencio.

-Tienes muchas preguntas y todas serán respondidas a su debido tiempo. Pero este no es el momento ni el lugar.-Abrió la puerta trasera del carro para luego hacer un ademán con su brazo indicándole que debía entrar.-Las paredes escuchan.-Susurró suavemente cuando la ojiazul obedeció.

El camino transcurrió en completo silencio, temporalmente ingresaron al estacionamiento subterráneo de un rascacielos.

-Señorita Lestrange.-El pelinegro abrió la puerta y tomó la mano de la chica para ayudarla a bajar.-Sigame por favor.

Atravesaron el ascensor y el más alto presionó un botón más grande que el resto que regía en la cima del panel de metal, no contaba con ningún número, sólo un símbolo que la joven no supo identificar.

El viaje fue sorprendentemente rápido. Las frías puertas plateadas se abrieron para enseñar un piso completamente vacío.

Tres paredes de reluciente vidrio le daban una vista privilegiada de toda la ciudad. El suelo de baldosas blancas perfectamente lustradas reflejaba todo tan bien que era como verse en el espejo.

-Tome asiento y espere un minuto.-Ordenó su acompañante y fue entonces cuando la chica notó un par de sillones blancos a un lado del ascensor.

El joven ascendió por unas escaleras que se encontraban en paralelo a los asientos.

Unos minutos después apareció nuevamente en los escalones y la guió a través de unas escaleras hasta llegar a oscura puerta custodiada por un par de hombres trajeados. Al ingresar por esta se encontró en lo que parecía una sala de juntas, contaba con una mesa cuadrada de cristal con sillas negras.

Un hombre con traje se encontraba en la punta, mientras cinco chicas estaban sentadas a ambos lados, todas sostenían sobres idénticos al suyo. Sin embargo, eso no fue lo que le llamó la atención, sino el hecho de que tres sillas estaban desocupadas. Dos en el extremo más cercano a la puerta y una en frente de una castaña con bonitos ojos color oliva y expresión totalmente en blanco.

Tomó asiento en el lugar que sintió era para ella mientras el chico ocupaba uno de los asientos de la cabecera.

-Bien, ya están todas aquí, antes de empezar quisiera saber si tienen alguna duda.

-Yo tengo una, ¿Por qué a ella la trajo el chico guapo y al resto nos trajeron esos gorilas?-Cuestionó una azabache de ojos azul intenso, poseía un muy marcado acento italiano a pesar de estar hablando inglés.

-Dudas relevantes.-Aclaró el hombre mayor perdiendo un poco su tono amable.

-Ah…

-Bien, todas ustedes señoritas están aquí porque son muy importantes y especiales. Y amo usar a la gente especial para mi conveniencia. A sus hogares llegó un pequeño sobrecito con un foto, una foto de un momento que creían nadie presenció. Luego mí querido agente ahí sentado va a explicarles cómo las conseguimos, pero por ahora…-El sonido de la puerta abriendose hizo que todos se voltearan menos el joven de espaldas.

-Lamento la tardanza, el mensaje no llegó en el mejor momento.-Una pelirroja de piel pálida ingresó por la puerta, traía su cabello atado en una coleta que dejaba escapar dos ondulados mechones sobre su cara, usaba un abrigo blanco y una bufanda morada idéntica a la del pelinegro. Tomó asiento en el lugar vacío y observó a todos los presentes.

-Linda, te he dicho muchas veces que debes estar atenta a los nuevos mensajes.-El hombre puso una mano en el borde de su saco y lo abrió un poco, lo suficiente como para meter la mano.-Tambien te he dicho que no me interrumpas mientras hablo.

-Lo siento mu…-El fuerte sonido de un disparo la interrumpió abruptamente. Entre ambos mechones de cabello comenzó a escapar un fino hilo de sangre que brotaba del agujero que había dejado la bala en su cráneo.

El pelinegro dejó una tableta de pastillas sobre la mesa y se levantó a buscar un vaso de agua del dispenser que descansaba en el rincón.

-Espero que a ninguna le moleste la sangre, no quiero gente desmayada en mi sala favorita.-El silencio que reinó incentivó al asesino a seguir hablando luego de devolver su arma al saco.-En frente de ustedes hay unas carpetas dónde hay información que ahora Viktor les va a explicar.

-Somos una asociación que existe desde hace cientos de años, hay sedes en todo el mundo y todas tienen una única misión, proteger a los débiles de mente de aquellas cosas que no pueden comprender.

-¿Como los fantasmas?-Preguntó una delgada pelirroja que había estado ojeando la carpeta.

-No, los fantasmas son una invención humana para explicar fenómenos causados por otras criaturas.-Cortó el ojiambar con cierto fastidio.

-¿Invención humana? Tu también eres humano.-Soltó una chica de cabello malva que se había mantenido al margen hasta ese momento.

-No guapa, te equivocas, no lo soy.-Las seis jóvenes lo miraron como a un bicho raro mientras buscaban una explicación.

-Viktor es un elfo, por eso pueden escucharlo hablando con las plantas de vez en cuando.-La pelirroja se había incorporado en su asiento para apoyarse en la mesa con una mano en su frente.-¿Qué? ¿Nunca vieron a nadie revivir?-Casi escupió en respuesta a las miradas que le daban las chicas.

-Ignorenla, se pone de mal humor cuando le disparan. Y no, no pueden preguntar por las orejas puntiagudas, es de mala educación.

-¿Pero por qué estamos aquí?-Habló la chica de cabello naranja llamada Satara.

-Porque todas tienen algo en común, todas estuvieron clínicamente muertas y aún así están aquí sentadas, ¿Les suena de algo?-Dijo la de bufanda morada dejando esparciendo las fotos en el centro de la mesa.-Y tenemos un problema lo suficientemente gordo como para necesitar a un grupo de gente que pueda morir sin problemas.


	5. C3

**Aclaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su maravillosa creadora la gran ChinoMiko, y al equipo de Beemov.**

**Advertencia: La historia puede contener lenguaje vulgar, personajes psicológicamente trastornados, sangre, muerte, destrucción, capaz con el transcurso de los capítulos me dé por meterle Lemmon. En una de esas dejo traumadas a las oc´s.**

* * *

**Vuelvan a casa y esperen instrucciones.**

La orden había sido clara, simplemente acompañada por un "Serán dadas en breve".

Habían pasado dos meses de eso.

"Tal vez resolvieron sus problemas solos y ya no nos necesitan" Sugirió Irene en una de sus charlas por WhatsApp.

"No sé, pero los otros dos raritos están en París" "Buenos días, btw" Escribió Karim tras haber estado desaparecida todo el día.

"Cómo sabes eso?" Irene cuestionó, enviando un grupo de emoticones de ojos.

"Es que acosa a Viktor" Amaranth salió de entre las sombras del visto solo para comentar eso.

"No lo acoso!" Se defendió la pelinegra.

"Y como sabes que está en París?" Nuevamente Irene puso muchos emoticones de ojos.

"Me salió en recomendados de instagram y le di follow" Respondió restándole importancia.

"Me parece una falta de respeto que no hayas pasado el link" Leyla también salió de Vistoland.

Un par de minutos después la pelinegra cumplió el pedido.

"Dios santo, que buena tableta de chocolate tiene este chico" Leyla envío una captura de pantalla de una foto donde el mencionado ojiambar aparecía con otro pelinegro en la piscina.

"Él y la pelirroja hacen la pareja perfecta " Irene prácticamente vomitaba brillitos.

Hay dos tipos de persona en el mundo.

Yo soy tipo Leyla y se que que ustedes también puerks.

"Se me escapó un like en una foto de 2017" Y tras esa confesión comenzó a cundir el pánico.

"Chicas, acaba de llegarme otro sobre, lo encontré cuando regresé de clases" Satara informó.

Y obviamente alguien envío un sticker de "Oh shit, here we go again".

* * *

Ambas italianas llegaron en el mismo avión. Habían dejado de charlar hacía ya mucho rato y el único sonido que se oía entre ellas era el de las ruedas de sus múltiples maletas.

-Ahí está Airy.-Mencionó Satara señalando a la pelirroja que compraba un café en un bar cercano a la puerta.

-¡Airy!-Llamó Irene, la aludida se acercó tranquilamente.

-Bienvenidas otra vez, ¿El viaje fue cómodo?-Las tres pelirrojas comenzaron a caminar hacia el auto negro en el que Viktor las esperaba.

-¿Me trajiste uno?-Cuestionó el chico viendo con ilusión el vaso de café.

-No.-La respuesta fue tajante. Tras ponerse sus lentes de sol ocupó su lugar en el asiento del copiloto.

* * *

El silencio reinaba durante el viaje, solo se veía interrumpido por algunas indicaciones del GPS. La tensión podía cortarse con tijeras.

-¿Vas a seguir enfadada?-El incómodo silencio fue cortado por el pelinegro.

-Si.-La respuesta de la pelirroja fue aplastante. El chico chasqueó la lengua con fastidio.

-En serio no entiendo porque te molesta tanto.-La copiloto sacó de su bolso dos cosas que las italianas no pudieron identificar.

-¿Por qué?-El tono de voz que la chica usó activaba todas las alarmas de supervivencia de cualquier ser humano.-¿En serio lo preguntas?

-Ajam.-Fue toda la respuesta.

-Estoy enfadada porque eres un parásito chupasangre que quiere manejar todos los aspectos de mi vida.

-No me llames chupasangre. Sabes que soy vegetariano.

-Entonces, ¿Admites que eres un parásito controlador?

-Me disculpé.-Se defendió.

-No lo hiciste.

-Cierto, pero no es motivo para que estés enfadada.

-¡Era el chico más guapo que he conocido!

-¿Yo estoy pintado en la pared?

-No te hagas el inocente.

-Entonces ya no estás enfadada.

-No será tan fácil esta vez.-El enfado se oía claro en su voz.

-¿Puedes dejar de jugar con eso?-El joven soltó, comenzando a molestarse.

-No estoy jugando.-Respondió entre dientes.

-¿Y qué demonios haces?-Acabó por levantar la voz.

-¡Estoy tratando de hacer una estaca para clavartela y ver si te mueres!-Exclamó la chica. El ojiambar soltó un suspiro para calmarse.

-Airy, no puedes molestarte tanto conmigo cada vez que sigo una orden.

-No me mientas en la cara Viktor Chevalier, conozco todas tus manías y tienes esa cara que pones cuando mientes.-La chica se incorporó en el asiento para señalarlo acusatoriamente. Lanzando con molestia las cosas en el pequeño espacio sobre la cajuela. Desde el asiento trasero pudieron identificar un palillo chino desgastado y una lima de uñas.

-Bueno, fue mitad mentira. La orden era venir a buscarlas.-Una sonrisa maligna se dibujó en sus labios.-Molestarte en el camino, fue por amor al arte.

-Vete a…

-¡Hay niñas presentes!-Interrumpió el pelinegro.

-Chupar fruta.-Acabó la oración hundiéndose en el asiento con los brazos cruzados.

-Esa es nueva.-Notó. Sin embargo la chica seguía molesta.-Bien, seamos buenos adultos y negociemos.

-Bien, te escucho.

-Las damas primero.

-Está bien, quiero poder salir con quién se me pegue en gana, a la hora que se me pegue en gana y vestida como se me pegue en gana.

-¿Terminaste?-Cuestionó encarando una ceja.

-No, también quiero libertad para revolcarme con quién quiera. Ahora sí acabé.

-Acepto, pero nada de poner música de 00 a 5:30, debes tener tu ubicación activada y usar protección porque no quiero niños haciendo ruido en la casa. ¿De acuerdo?

-Yes Daddy.-La chica extendió su mano con una sonrisa triunfal dibujada, el contrario la estrechó sin apartar los ojos de la carretera, poco a poco los árboles iban descendiendo en abundancia y variedad.

Y cuando parecía que el silencio reinaría nuevamente el pelinegro simplemente habló.

-Si tanto te molesta el cinturón puedes quitártelo, te avisaré cuando estemos por llegar a un control.

-¿Cómo…?-Leyla dejó la pregunta en el aire, llevaba unos cinco minutos pensando en lo molesta que era esa medida de seguridad pues no podía acomodarlo sin sentir que su cuello acabaría lastimado por el roce.

-¿Qué te he dicho sobre leer la mente de las personas?-La copiloto se quejó.

-¡No fue mi culpa, están pensando muy fuerte!-Se defendió el conductor.

-Pero no es educado, tu madre se enfadaría muchísimo si lo supiera.

-No es educado lo que están diciendo sobre ti.-Murmuró.-Ah, e Irene, dile a Satara que no pueden. Si cayó en la broma del elfo Airy va a molestarla el resto del año.

-¡Tú me seguiste el juego!

Tras un largo viaje lleno de peleas ocasionales finalmente llegaron frente a un magnífico portón de metal al atardecer.

-Estamos lejos de la ciudad.-Notó Irene. Era verdad, se encontraban a las afueras de esta misma, perdidos entre frondosos árboles.

Las oscuras puertas acabaron de abrirse y el vehículo comenzó a transitar suavemente sobre un camino de grava. Sólo podía escucharse el sonido de los guijarros crujiendo bajo las ruedas.

-¿Vamos a quedarnos ahí?-Cuestionó Leyla.-¡Parece la casa de Drácula!-Chilló señalando la imponente mansión de estilo gótico a la que se dirigían.

-Seguramente hay espíritus.-Murmuró Irene cuando el automóvil se estacionó frente a unos escalones de piedra que llevaban al porche.-Tal vez por eso las luces están encendidas.

-Tranquilas, el único espanto que hay en el interior es Viktor por las mañanas. Además, no es tan tétrica por dentro.-Dijo Airy con una risita mientras bajaba y ayudaba al mencionado a bajar las maletas. El par de chicas uniéndose unos segundos después.

-Las otras llegaron más rápido que nosotros, eso no me lo esperaba.

-Ser taxi no te sienta bien, guapo.-La de ojos verdosos comenzó a subir las escaleras arrastrando sus maletas. El par de chicas siguiendola.

-¡Ley! ¡Iri!-Saludó Jo, quién justo bajaba las escaleras que llevaban al piso superior. Desde el último escalón saltó a los brazos de ambas chicas.

-¿Para mi no hay abrazo?-Se quejó Airy con un puchero.-La de piel trigueña la observó sin saber qué hacer.-Bromeaba.

Un suave "Bip" hizo eco desde el bolsillo de la pelirroja, cuyos ojos se abrieron en sorpresa.

-¡Mierda! ¡Voy tarde!-Exclamó mientras subía las escaleras de dos en dos. El chico que las había traído apareció por la puerta un par de minutos después.

-¿Por qué la estúpida dejó sus maletas estacionadas?-Chasqueó la lengua.-Se piensa que soy su esclavo.

La rumana acompañó a las chicas hasta sus respectivas habitaciones y les indicó que bajaran al acabar de acomodarse. Al bajar se encontraron al resto en lo que parecía ser la sala.

Un par de sillones amarillos en forma de L sobresalían entre las paredes blancas con detalles grises.

Las seis lograban estirarse en ambos sillones cómodamente. Colocaron Netflix y comenzaron a debatir para elegir que ver.

Entrada la noche el tétrico timbre resonó, robando un sobresalto a más de una. Finalmente habían decidido ver una película de terror y el miedo comenzaba a calar en sus huesos.

-¿Quién atiende?-Cuestionó Karim.

-Yo lo hago.-Amaranth se incorporó de entre algunas mantas y caminó hasta la puerta con pasos firmes.

Las cinco jóvenes restantes se asomaron desde un lugar seguro, altamente curiosas.

Aunque la pelinegra no lo admitiera, si estaba asustada, respiró suavemente tratando de calmarse y abrió.

Un chico alto y moreno con cabello blanco se encontraba de pie frente a ella. Un traje simple enfundada su cuerpo y un enorme maletín negro colgaba de su mano.

-Eh… hola.-Saludó el contrario con notable incomodidad.

-Maldita sea Valkyon, ¿Por qué demonios pareces mesero con poca paga?-Airy apareció por las escaleras, un precioso vestido rojo se adhería a su cuerpo.

-¿Quién es mesero mal pagado?-Viktor se asomó por una puerta que las chicas aún no habían explorado, luciendo un delantal rosado que rezaba "Kiss my cook".-Oh por todos los glóbulos rojos.-Exclamó antes de estallar de risa.

-No lo molestes, Vik.-La pelirroja defendió mientras recogía su cabello en un elegante moño.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?-Preguntó el chico entrando al lugar.

-Arréglalo por favor.-Pidió la chica mientras arrebataba el maletín de su mano. El grupo que se mantenía espiando desde la puerta observaron como el de ojos dorados desaparecía por las escaleras con un último gesto de pánico.

Dejen sus F por Valkyon.

-¿Qué es eso?-Jocelyn no pudo contener su curiosidad. El quinteto se acercó a donde la pelirroja colocaba el objeto.

-Esto, mis pequeñas saltamontes.-Comenzó, sus dedos viajaron hasta los bonitos seguros metálicos.-Son los hermosos accesorios que voy a necesitar para esta misión.-Y, tras abrirlo, las más jóvenes vieron un par de objetos encajados dentro de una especie de esponja gris.

-Es la pistola más pequeña que he visto en mi vida.-Karim soltó observando como el arma que reposaba en la oscura superficie apenas entraba en su mano.

-Créeme, he visto pistolas más pequeñas.-Airy dijo con cierto pesar, las más veloces de mente contuvieron una carcajada.-Oh dios, Viktor va a matarme si se entera de que dije eso.-La preocupación teñía su suave voz.

-Tu secreto está a salvo con nosotras.-Aseguró Irene mientras se esforzaba por no carcajearse.

-Se supone que me pagan por darles buenos consejos y llevarlas por el camino del amor.-Resopló.-Ya se.-Se aclaró la garganta con un suave "ajem".-No importa el tamaño del arma, sino quien la porta.

-Espero estés hablando de tu arma de juguete y no de lo que creo que hablas.-La voz del pelinegro sonó severa desde el pie de las escaleras.

-Hablaba de eso.-La ojiverde respondió con inocencia mientras colocaba una funda con varios afilados cuchillos alrededor de su muslo.

-¿Dónde está..?-La monganesca comenzó la pregunta, sin embargo fue interrumpida por un fuerte estruendo.

-Ups.-Soltó Amaranth cuando todas las miradas recayeron sobre ella. Unas pálidas manos le arrebataron el objeto.

-¿Eres estúpida?-Satara estaba colérica, por poco le hubiera disparado a ella. Ambas comenzaron a discutir en alemán.

-¡Hey, señoritas Hail Hitler!-Leyla interrumpió la pelea.-Airy está intentando hablar.

Por estar tan ensimismadas en su pelea, las chicas no notaron cuando el moreno hizo nuevamente su aparición. Su largo cabello plateado estaba recogido, su traje simple había sido reemplazado por uno que hacia juego con el vestido de la pelirroja.

-Bueno, mis pequeñas criaturas, volveré en un rato. Tal vez dos horas.-Hizo una pausa para pensar.-Tres si algo se complica. No se duerman tarde porque mañana las llevaremos a un tour por la agencia y necesitamos todas sus neuronas conectadas.

-Mucha suerte.-Saludó el pelinegro con una sonrisa. La ojiverde caminó hasta quedar en frente suyo, haciendo resonar sus tacones por el embaldosado suelo.

-Compórtate, recuerda que tenemos un trato.-Se giró nuevamente hacia las chicas.-Avísenme si hace algo raro.-Y tras una última mirada desconfiada al azabache que se despedía con una sonrisa y un amigable gesto de su mano, desapareció por la entrada.

Todos se mantuvieron estáticos en donde habían estado parados, las más curiosas observaron por la ventana como el vehículo del albino se alejan por el camino de pequeñas piedras.

-¿Quién quiere ver una película muy divertida?-Viktor propuso con una sonrisa, estaba realmente tranquilo. La sonrisa fue contagiada a las menores.

-¿Cómo se llama?-Leyla cuestionó mientras se dirigían a la sala.

-Espiando a Airy.-El de ojos ámbar conectó su laptop al televisor. La pantalla comenzó a proyectarse en el aparato.

-No recuerdo ninguna que se llame así.-Amaranth soltó confundida, provocando un facepalm por parte de Satara.-¿De qué año es?

-Dios, es que eres retrasada.-Soltó la antes mencionada.-Y tu eres un controlador.-Dijo señalando al único hombre del lugar, quién tecleaba algo en una aplicación.

-Si, lo soy.-Aceptó, logrando conectar con la pequeña cámara que había implantado en el moreno.-Y estoy muy orgulloso de serlo.

-Esto no está bien, estás enfermo.-Satara se cruzó de brazos.

-Entonces, ¿No quieres ver?-El pelinegro la miró con inocencia, la chica abrió y cerró la boca tratando de decir algo, más las palabras se negaban a salir; por lo que acabó dejándose caer en uno de los sillones.

* * *

La imagen en la pantalla mostraba la carretera, un volante y las manos del chico tomando este último.

-Es difícil para todos, pero me imagino que para ti más.-La voz de este sonó comprensiva.

-No intentes ser mi psicólogo, ya visito a demasiados.-Se quejó la chica.

-Solo quiero asegurarme que estás bien.-Silencio del otro lado.-¿Airy?-Solo podía oírse el nervioso repiqueteo de unas uñas sobre alguna superficie de cristal.-Airy.-Llamó con seriedad.

-Estoy bien.-Confirmó con un suspiro.-¿Podemos cambiar de tema? No sé, repasemos el plan o algo.

-Bien.-El chico aceptó.-Entramos y nos acercamos al objetivo. Cuando veamos las ofertas, pedimos "algo más lujoso".

-¿Qué era qué somos?

-Una pareja.-Dijo.-Comprometida.-Añadió.

-Oh, ¿Cuál es la historia?

-¿Historia?-Cuestionó.

-Como nos conocimos y eso.

-No es importante.

-Son cosas que la gente pregunta, Valkyon.

-Concéntrate.-Ordenó.

-Bien, en la trastienda identificamos la piedra y lo capturamos.

-Exacto, no es una misión complicada, muy pocas cosas pueden salir mal.

-Igual pensaré una historia.-Soltó la chica, Viktor podía jurar que estaba haciendo pucheros.

Al bajar del vehículo, el albino envolvió un brazo en la cintura contraria.

-Hey, Valk, dame un segundo.-Dijo, deteniendo su caminar. Sus dedos rozaron los hombros contrarios, deslizándose suavemente sobre la tela hasta detenerse en su corbata.

-¿Qué estás…?-Comenzó, antes de ser interrumpido por un "Shhh". El broche dorado fue removido con cierta molestia. La ojiverde lo alejó de su cara.

-Buen intento Vik, pero tienes tu primer strike.-Soltó el accesorio y presionó su pie encima hasta que lo escuchó reventar.

* * *

-¡Oh esa vil arpía satánica!-Se quejó el pelinegro, observando las líneas blancas y negras que se dibujaban en la pantalla.-Si me necesitan griten.-Avisó para luego retirarse.

Los minutos pasaron volando, hasta convertirse en dos horas. El grupo no había notado la ausencia de sus "superiores" hasta que el hambre las invadió.

I mean, ¿A quién le importa el resto del mundo cuando te enganchas en una serie?

-¿Deberíamos ver qué hace el elfo?-Cuestionó Satara.

-Olvidé decírselos, no es un elfo.-Irene soltó pensativa.

-¿Y qué es?-Jo preguntó.

-No sé, pero puede leer mentes y Airy le dijo parasito chupasangre mientras veníamos.-Mencionó Leyla.

-¿Entonces?-Amaranth cuestionó. El fuerte estruendo de la puerta principal las alertó. Nuevamente asomaron sus cabezas por el marco de la puerta.

-Hey.-Airy saludó, se veía cansada, su cabello caía en todas direcciones desde su desarreglado moño. Sus tacones colgaban de su mano al igual que el sobre que usaba, de su otra mano colgaba una bolsa.-Traje cena.-Avisó con una sonrisa. Minúsculas gotas de sangre seca manchaban su cara pero no tenía heridas visibles.

-¡Comamos entonces!-Exclamó Leyla con un notorio buen humor. La "mayor" se giró hacia lo que el resto suponía era la cocina.

-Dios, Airy, estás sangrando.-Avisó Karim, quien había notado un camino de gotas carmesí desde la entrada.

-Estoy bien.-Aseguró para luego acercarse a la puerta. Posó su mano en el trozo de madera y luego se desplomó.

* * *

**No sé dan una idea de lo mucho que quería desarrollar en este capítulo.**

**Si hubiera terminado ahora tendrían un capítulo el doble de largo.**

**Estoy muy emperrada conmigo por eso. El próximo capítulo va a ser largo, puedo jurarlo. ¿Qué spoilers puedo hacerles? Mmmmmm, ya se, vamos a tener un grupo de adolescentes hormonales intentando entrar al hogar de nuestras niñas.**

**Y va a haber drama, mucho drama y sufrimiento, especialmente para Airy.**

**Esto también tendría que haber estado subido una semana después del capítulo anterior, tendría que haber estado listo para el 9 de febrero.**

**¿Qué excusa puedo poner? Empecé los cursillos de la universidad y todo apunta a qué voy a aprobar. Además estoy con una anemia impresionante, hemoglobina como para transfusión y glóbulos blancos bajísimos.**

**Cuando fui a hacerme los análisis me bajó la presión súper feo y casi me desmayo, me colapsó una vena y ahora tengo morado jsjsjsj.**

**Antes de que empiecen a preguntar si estoy bien, si, ya me están tratando con capsulas de hierro y me obligan a comer carne. Aunque ya les dije que solamente voy a aceptar las cosas que están empanadas.**

**Para mañana tengo que llevar una maqueta que no tiene sentido y la verdad, me está quedando muy bonita.**

**Uhm, ya hice amigos lo cual es bueno y mi grupo de trabajó halagó mi redacción lo que significa que hago un buen trabajo como escritora.**

**Y siempre pensé que en las universidades los profesores no te reconocen como una entidad individual, el día que fui a hacerme el análisis no fui a clase a la tarde porque me sentía débil y cansada (y si pajera, tienes 5 glóbulos rojos nadando en la nada) y al día siguiente me preguntó porque no fui.**

**Quisiera poder contestar reviews pero voy a llenar de glitter las teclas y me van a matar.**

**Now, ¿Ustedes que opinan de la relación de Airy y Victor? ¿Que cuentan de sus vidas? ¿Cómo los trata el coronavirus? Espero que estén cuidándose mucho.**

**Aquí ya llegó el primer caso pero creo que murió. Espero que no se propague mucho porque si no estoy en el horno.**

**Cuídense, no anden mucho por el sol, las quiero.**


End file.
